Five (5) sad moments in Elvis Presley's life (by Jeff Schrembs)
1 - Elvis' Mother Gladys Love (Smith) Presley, from the moment he was born (i.e. January 8, 1935) until his Mother died (i.e. August 14, 1958), was EVERYTHING to Elvis. There was no stronger bond between a Mother and her Child then was shared between Elvis and Gladys. As Elvis' was enjoying unparallelled success, in the movies - his record sales - his TV appearances, Gladys' health was (sadly) declining, In August 1958 Gladys became so ill that she was Hospitalized in Memphis Tennessee. Vernon Elvis Presley, Elvis' Father, placed a call to Elvis (who was in the Army at the time) flew into Memphis and rushed to the Hospital to be with his Mother. Elvis knelt beside Gladys and told her "Momma its me....everything is going to be all right satnin" (which was a nickname he called her lovingly). Elvis stayed with Gladys for hours upon end until finally Vernon told Elvis to go sleep at Graceland and if anything happened he would call. Shortly thereafter Elvis received a call telling him Gladys health had taken a turn for the worst. Soon after Elvis' arrival Gladys died (August 14, 1958). Elvis mourned his Mother for the remainder of his life. Note: Elvis always believed that his Mother died at the age of 42 but Gladys, when she died in August of 1958, was actually 46 years of age. # 2 - Elvis fell in love with Priscilla while Elvis was stationed in Germany as Priscilla’s' Father was also in the military stationed there as well. Priscilla only met Elvis a few weeks before Elvis was to be discharged. She was only 14 years old at the time (but according to those who were there during this time period all agree that she looked, conducted herself, and was knowledgeable of world events, music, etc. far surpassing her age) but her combination of looks, mannerisms, musical tastes, and outlook on life appealed to Elvis. After being discharged honorably from the Army Elvis returned to Graceland, his home in Memphis Tennessee, and continued to call, and write, Priscilla expressing his affection for her. At one point Elvis was able to have Priscilla’s' parents allow her to come visit him at Graceland. The time they spent together at Graceland cemented their love and their desire to be together. Afterward Elvis had Vernon talk to Priscilla's parents who agreed to let Priscilla move to Graceland providing she went to a good school, made good grades, and lived with Vernon and his wife Dee. In 1967 Elvis proposed and they got married May 1 1967. Nine months to the day (February 1 1968) Lisa Marie Presley was born and this was the happiest that many had ever seen Elvis...he was a "natural Father" beaming with pride. In 1972 Priscilla told Elvis she she was leaving him. Elvis was DEVESTATED that she was going to divorce him. In October 1973 their divorce was final. # 3 - Elvis co-starred with Judy Tyler in Jailhouse Rock and instantly Elvis recognized her beauty both inside and out. Elvis also admired, and respected, Judy and their onscreen chemistry was apparent to everyone working on the set. Elvis often stated that "Judy is all class" and soon word spread throughout Hollywood that Jailhouse Rock was an excellent motion picture that that this role would be Judy's BIG SHOT in the industry. A few months before the movie was released Elvis received a call that Judy had died in an automobile accident. Elvis was devastated. Note: Jailhouse Rock was one of two movies, excluding those in the 1960's which Elvis had a contractual obligation to complete but felt that the scripts/plot lines/etc. were inferior, that Elvis refused to watch due to the pain knowing that Judy was dead. The other movie was "Loving You" and Elvis would not watch this movie because his Mother, and his Father, appeared in a "audience scene" as Elvis sings and dances onstage. Elvis loved his Mother so much that he would not watch the movie even though Gladys' appearance, in the movie, was (literally) a few seconds in length. # 4 - Barbara Streisand met with Elvis and informed him that she was going to star in a film that she believed that Elvis would be perfect for. Elvis always wanted a chance at a "REAL MOVIE" to show off his full acting skills, like he had been given earlier in his movie career (i.e. King Creole which was originally to star James Dean but sadly James Dean had died in an auto accident before shooting began), and gave Barbara a verbal "OK" to do the movie which was named " A Star Is Born". Elvis thought that this movie would give him a chance to "really act" and would be a challenge to Elvis and Elvis, throughout his entire career, excelled at challenged. Elvis was so excited he told everyone he was going to co-star with Barbara Streisand in a role that would showcase Elvis' acting talent. Elvis spoke to his manager, Colonel Tom Parker, and expressed to him his desire to do this motion picture and asked Colonel to "do whatever it takes to secure this role right away". Well, Colonel Parker, like he did a few years later with Dolly Parton pertaining to her beautiful song "I Will Always Love You, tried to get a higher percentage of the gross profits for Elvis and "top billing" in the movie (as opposed to co-star). Colonel Parker s' demands were deemed "unacceptable"and Barbara (as was Dolly) was insulted and said...NO THANKS. When Elvis heard from Colonel Parker that "it did not work out" Elvis was extremely disappointed and resigned himself to the knowledge that this could be the last chance that he would ever have to prove himself in a quality movie role. # 5 - Elvis grew up knowing that he had a twin brother, who was named Jesse Garon, and contrary to urban myth was delivered before Elvis. Jesse Garon Presley (sadly) died at birth (i..e this was/is know as being "stillborn"). While the Doctor was packing his gear to leave, after confirming that Gladys was "medically OK" (as she was very sad as any parent would be). Just as the Doctor was reaching for the door Gladys called out saying "there is another one". The Doctor did a quick examination he told Gladys ""yep, there is another one" and a few minutes later Elvis Aron Presley was born. Elvis always questioned "why did Jesse die" throughout his life. Note: Elvis' middle name was "Aron" and during the 1970's Elvis asked his Father, Vernon, to make the inquiries to the State and Federal Government in order to change the spelling of his middle name to the biblical spelling of "Aaron". To Vernon, and then Elvis' upon hearing the news, surprise Vernon confirmed that on Elvis' "legal records" his middle name was spelled "Aaron" hence there was no need to ask for it to be changed.